For Our Last Time
by the dreamer for rain
Summary: AU. Ini adalah kisah tentang Akabane Karma, dan pria muda yang mengaku sebagai seorang pembunuh dan akan dihukum mati. Koro-sensei!Human. KoroKaru #VALENTINEnoJIKAN


_Dear Akabane Karma, teman sekamarku,_

 _Halo, apa kabar? Kau baik-baik saja kan, kuharap kau selalu sehat terus. Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentangku, aku baik-baik saja (meski aku ragu kau akan mengkhawatirkanku). Apakah kau masih tinggal di gereja? Atau mungkin kau malah sudah terbebas._

 _Ya, kuharap kau cepat-cepat bebas. Aku kasihan dengan Pastor yang mengurusimu itu. Cepat-cepatlah tumbuh besar jadi anak baik._

 _Hei, Karma... apakah kau mau mendengarkan isi hatiku?_

.

.

.

 **Fanfiction**

 **Assassination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui**

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari bentuk apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini_

.

 **[ For Our Last Time ]**

 **Rated T+**

Koro-sensei — Akabane Karma

.

Didedikasikan untuk event:

 **Valentine no Jikan** **by Ratu Obeng**

 **.**

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, Klise, typo sebangsanya, sho-ai(mungkin), alur suka enggak nyambung, Koro-sensei!Human,

.

.

.

 _There are things that we don't want to happen, but_ _ **have to accept**_

 _Things we don't want to know, but_ _ **have to learn**_

 _And someone we_ _ **can't**_ _ **live without,**_ _but have to_ _ **let go**_

—unknown

.

.

.

Gereja St. Alsaton. Sebuah gereja sekaligus penjara rehabilitas untuk anak-anak muda, yang jauh dari keramaian penduduk. Dinding raksasa menahan para tahanan untuk lari dari sebuah tanggung jawab besar. Namun, dibalik itu, terdapat sebuah kedamaian untuk hidup.

Dan disitulah, ia bertemu laki-laki berambut merah seperti daun maple musim gugur.

.

.

.

Tinggal di Gereja St. Alsaton bukanlah hal yang buruk. Cukup menyenangkan, walau harus menghabiskan waktu dibalik dinding raksasa.

Masa Akabane Karma ditahan adalah tiga tahun―menghabiskan waktu kehidupan SMA di sini. Sudah dua tahun Karma berada disini, satu tahun lagi waktu yang tersisa. Bukan hal mudah untuk beradaptasi di sini, terutama untuk Karma yang hampir hidupnya tanpa terikat aturan, selalu bebas. Tapi syukurlah, Karma bisa beradaptasi dengan cepat. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot dikirim ke penjara.

"Halo, aku adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran. Mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal bersama denganmu."

Mulai hari itu, Akabane Karma memiliki teman baru. Tinggal satu kamar dengannya.

"Kau... teman baruku?"

Ia mengangguk. Tak lupa senyuman bak seorang sales. Oke, Karma ingin menutup pintu kamarnya sekarang.

Karma terdiam. Matanya lekat-lekat memperhatikan pria berambut hitam di depannya. Ia lebih tinggi, usianya kira-kira 20-an, atau mungkin lebih. Ekspresi ramah di wajahnya tidak membuat Karma langsung percaya padanya. Karma curiga. Pria itu terlalu misterius untuk ukuran teman-sekamarnya-yang-baru.

"Jadi..." Bola mata Karma berotasi. Ia tetap berdiri di depan pintu tanpa mempersilakan pria itu masuk. "Kenapa Tuan Pembunuh datang kesini―penjara rehabilitas khusus anak muda."

Ia tetap mempertahankan senyumannya. Karma makin curiga.

"Yah, ini masa hukumanku. Aku juga ingin menjadi orang baik."

Karma terdiam. Waow. Ada seorang pembunuh bayaran yang ingin menjadi orang baik.

"Tapi kalau ingin menjadi orang baik, kenapa harus sekamar denganku?" Karma masih tetap tidak percaya. "Kenapa tidak dikirim ke gereja utama, disucikan atau apalah itu. Ah, mungkin menjadi anak buah Pastor juga tidak buruk."

"Itu mustahil Karma-kun."

"Kenapa?" tanya Karma lagi. "Apa kau menjahili seorang sampai ditendang keluar?"

Ia menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Dua bulan lagi―16 Februari―aku akan dihukum mati, di tempat ini." Ia mengatakan dengan senyuman. "Jadi boleh aku masuk?"

.

.

.

 _Aku masih ingat hari itu, hari pertama kita bertemu._

 _Sebetulnya aku tidak begitu peduli jika teman sekamarku adalah kau. Sejak awal, rencanaku adalah menjadikan sandera teman sekamarku untukku kabur dari gereja itu._

 _Tapi, saat pertama kali aku melihatmu... aku merasakan sesuatu._

 _Entahlah._

 _Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya._

 _Seolah ada benang merah mengikat takdir kita_

.

.

.

Karma yakin seratus persen, kalau ia tidak akan memiliki teman sekamar.

Mana ada yang mau sekamar dengan setan merah (begitulah julukannya dari para sesama tahanan) yang hobi ngerjain orang dengan wasabi, cabai, dan alat-alat nista yang entah didapatkan darimana. Belum lagi gaya urakannya dan keras kepala. Kadang-kadang Pastor harus turun tangan mengurusinya.

Dan sekarang, ia malah kedatangan teman baru. Pria tinggi yang mengaku seorang pembunuh bayaran yang akan di hukum mati tanggal 16 Februari nanti.

Pria itu duduk di kasurnya, sambil memperhatikan kondisi kamar Karma. Berbeda dengan kamar lainnya, kamar Karma banyak sekali poster berhubungan sains―biologi dan astronomi. Buku-buku pelajaran dan ilmu pengetahuan berserekan dimana-mana. Sepertinya Karma enggan membereskannya.

"Teori seleksi alam... bukankah ini materi kelas tiga?"

Karma menghentikan kegiatannya. Perhatiannya yang semula berada di buku tulis sekarang beralih ke sosok pria di sampingnya. Mata pria itu mengamati deretan kanji buku biologi. Membaca perlahan-lahan untuk mengingatkan kembali memorinya yang sempat membabat habis kitab Biologi anak kuliahan.

"Ini memang materi kelas tiga." Karma melepaskan kacamatanya, sejenak membersihkan kacamatanya. "Hei, kau mengerti beginian?!"

Pria itu terkekeh, "Tentu saja. Kau kira aku ini apa?"

"Pembunuh kurang kerjaan minta hukuman mati di gereja."

"Kau itu jujur sekali, Karma-kun." Pria itu tersenyum masam. Matanya kembali teralih ke buku Biologi Karma. "Seleksi alam dicetuskan oleh Charles Darwin. Jika mereka tidak bertahan dalam lingkungannya sendiri mereka akan mati. Teori sederhana, tapi setidaknya menjelaskan tentang kenapa banyak mahluk hidup punah."

Karma terpana. Waow. Pria itu sepertinya tahu banyak.

"Tentu saja aku tahu banyak―aku ini pembunuh elit." Pria itu menjawab dengan enteng.

"Tapi apa hubungannya seleksi alam dengan membunuh? Jelas-jelas jauh sekali."

"Entahlah. Aku hanya tertarik saja waktu itu." Diam-diam, ia melirik Karma. Wajahnya yang haus akan ilmu pengetahuan itu tidak bisa membuatnya untuk tidak menjawabnya. "Tapi sekarang aku malah terkena seleksi. "

Karma terus menatapnya. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik pria itu.

"Agak sakit juga, dikhianati murid sendiri―juga kau adalah pembunuh bayaran lumayan hebat." Karma mengatakannya, berdasarkan fakta yang diberikan oleh salah seorang suster yang menemani pria itu ke kamar ini. "Sampai detik ini aku tidak tahu namamu―siapa namamu?"

Nama?

Ia terdiam. Entah kenapa bibirnya terasa kelu untuk mengeluarkan suatu kata.

"Kau akan dihukum mati, jadi kurasa bukan masalah besar memberitahu namamu."

"Bukan itu masalahnya," katanya sambil menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak memiliki nama."

Hah?

"Biasanya orang-orang memanggilku Shinigami, tapi sebenarnya itu bukan namaku. Aku sama sekali tidak punya nama."

Jawaban itu membuat Karma benar-benar tidak mengerti. Seorang pria tampan dengan bakat hebat, tidak memiliki sebuah nama? Astaga. Hal pertama yang harus diingat manusia adalah sebuah nama yang menentukan jati dirinya. Pria itu benar-benar tidak punya nama atau amnesia?

"Tidak, Karma-kun. Aku memang tidak punya nama." Ia berkata seolah bisa membaca pikiran Karma. "Terserah kau mau memanggil aku dengan apa, aku tidak peduli."

Bahkan sikapnya seolah tidak peduli. Ah, Karma ingin memukulnya.

Karma mendesah pelan. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku memberimu nama." Ada jeda sejenak, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Karma mengembangkan senyumannya. "Mulai hari ini, namamu Koro-sensei!"

Koro-sensei?

"Kau menggejekku?"

"Tapi itu cocok kan? Kau itu susah dibunuh—baru kali ini saja kau ditangkap dan dihukum mati. Itu terjadi karena muridmu berkhiat. Sip, Koro-sensei itu cocok sekali."

Mendesah pelan, Koro-sensei berkata, "Dasar. Kalau seperti ini aku tidak bisa membantah."

Pria itu—sekarang, Koro-sensei—menghela nafas pasrah.

Tapi satu senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

.

.

.

 _Ketika kau memberikan namaku, entah kenapa aku merasa itu adalah penghinaan. Kau itu... kalau mengasih nama harus yang baik-baik. Meski aku seorang pembunuh, aku juga punya hati._

 _Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti kenapa kau disebut setan merah._

 _Ah, tidak, tidak. Kau tidak cocok dengan setan merah. Kurasa, aku lebih suka kau adalah malaikat yang salah mendapatkan pelajaran dari seorang iblis._

 _Kau tahu?_

 _Ketika kau memanggilku dengan nama itu... aku merasa jauh lebih hidup_

.

.

.

"Wahai, Tuan Putri... Maukah kau menerima bunga dari pangeran yang tampan ini?"

Koro-sensei tersedak seketika. Teh yang dinikmati di tengah taman belakang gereja bukannya masuk ke kerongkongan, malah menuju tenggorokan. Kalimat canda Karma itu lebih menyakitkan untuk tenggorokannya ketimbang telinganya yang masih sehat.

"Ya ampun, gitu aja langsung terkejut."

Karma tertawa jahil. Wajah Koro-sensei yang memerah membuat Karma tak ingin berhenti tertawa. Astaga. Seorang pembunuh bayaran yang akan dieksekusi mat bisa malu hanya dengan gombalan murahan Karma. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Koro-sensei. Pria itu mengelus lehernya yang masih sakit itu.

"Dasar. Kalau jahil itu ada batasnya."

"Sayangnya otakku terlalu jenius untuk membatasi hal menyenangkan seperti itu." Karma tak henti untuk tertawa. "Aduh, apakah seumur hidupmu kau belum pernah gombal begitu?"

Koro-sensei tidak menjawab. Lebih memilih membuka bukunya tanpa memperdulikan Karma yang memainkan bunga putihnya.

"Astaga..." Karma memandang Koro-sensei lekat-lekat. "Jangan bilang selama ini kau belum punya pacar. Ya, ampun... ganteng-ganteng tapi jones."

Entah kenapa rasanya Koro-sensei ingin menghajar laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Tch. Kehidupanku sebagai pembunuh itu menyita banyak waktu," sanggah Koro-sensei sebal. "Bagiku kekasih itu hanya menganggu."

"Memilih jomblo atau memang enggak laku?"

Satu halaman dibuka secara kasar. Koro-sensei memaku pandangannya pada deretan tulisan latin, bahasa Jerman.

"Sudahlah, aku saja kalau kau itu tidak laku." Karma tertawa renyah.

"Kau sendiri bagaiman? Kau pasti juga sama kan—tidak ada cewek yang mau menjadi pacarmu."

"Emang mana ada yang mau punya pacar sepertiku." Alih-alih berhenti untuk mengejek, Karma malah tersenyum bangga. "Tapi seenggaknya aku punya _fansclub_."

Oke, Koro-sensei akui—ia kalah telak.

.

.

.

 _Tapi mengungkit masalah ketenaranku di kalangan gadis itu jauh lebih menyakitkan!_

 _Memang namanya juga Akabane Karma, seperti setan kecil yang hobi ngerjain orang. Dan apa maksudnya hari itu aku Tuan Putri... harusnya aku adalah seorang pangeran yang tampan yang menjemput putri seperti dirimu. Hahaha._

 _Tapi sungguh, sebetulnya aku tidak begitu menginginkan memiliki wanita ataupun fansclub._

 _Toh, ada dirimu, yang selalu menemani hari-hariku di gereja_

.

.

.

Salju masih turun. Malam sunyi terasa dingin.

Dari meja belajar Karma, Koro-sensei melihat laki-laki merah itu tertidur pulas. Salah satu kebiasaan Karma; jika salju turun di malam hari, maka ia akan cepat-cepat tidur. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk terlelap di balik selimut hangat miliknya. Terutama ketika penghangat ruangan dinyalakan. Terlalu nyaman dan pasti siapapun akan tertidur di sana.

Sambil menutup buku Astronomi milik Karma, Koro-sensei mendesah pelan, "Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa tertidur."

Ya, ia memang sudah terbiasa seperti. Tidur tidak kurang lebih hanya empat jam. Itupun ia tidur di siang hari. Selebihnya, ia adalah mahluk nokturnal.

Tanpa menimbulkan suara, Koro-sensei melangkah pelan ke kasur Karma. Berbeda sekali dengan Karma yang tabiatnya setan merah di tengah-tengah gereja, setiap kali ia tertidur, Karma terlihat tenang. Wajah polosnya itu membuat siapapun yakin kalau Karma itu anak baik-baik. Dan kebanyakan langsung mematahkan pendapat sekilas itu begitu Karma terbangun.

Mungkin, hanya Koro-sensei yang percaya suatu saat Karma akan berubah menjadi anak baik. Koro-sensei sangat menyakininya. Sebetulnya Karma juga bukan anak kelewatan iseng yang membuat jantungan Pastor. Karma tidak pernah melecehkan para suster seperti kebanyakan tahanan laki-laki seusianya, justru Karma malah membantunya urusan dapur.

Hanya saja, barangkali sifat Karma yang _tsundere_ itu lebih memilih jalan pintas—menjahili orang agar menyembunyikan perasaan sesungguhnya. Tapi, Koro-sensei tidak bisa berhenti tertawa jika melihat muka Karma bersemu merah.

Astaga.

Koro-sensei bahkan tidak bisa berhenti membayangkannya.

"Kau itu benar-benar seperti setan kecil. Sampai kapan kau terus ada di pikiranku?"

Ia menatap Karma. Tersenyum hangat meski Karma tidak membalas senyuman itu.

"Sepertinya aku mulai menyayangimu..."

.

.

.

 _Kau tahu... hari-hari yang kita jalani bersama itu mulai mengetuk hatiku yang dingin. Kau tidak menggunakan mantera macam-macam kan?_

 _Baru kali ini aku memiliki teman bercanda. Baru kali ini juga kau memiliki teman yang mau berbicara padaku, tanpa mempermasalahkan kalau aku sudah membunuh banyak orang._

 _Hanya kau yang tidak takut berada di sampingku._

 _Meski kau benar-benar menyebalkan bukan main. Yah, seandainya saja kau mengurangi keusilanmu itu, mungkin nilai sikapmu makin baik._

 _Tapi jangan langsung berubah menjadi anak baik dan penurut. Karena keusilanmu itulah, yang membuatku mulai menyayangi_

.

.

.

"Karma-kun, apa kau tidak takut denganku?'

Pagi itu, ketika Karma melakukan pemanasan pagi, Koro-sensei bertanya padanya. Pria itu ikut-ikutan melakukan pemanasan pagi.

"Takut?" Karma merenggangkan tangannya. "Untuk apa aku takut denganmu... kurang kerjaan sekali."

Tangan ditarik ke depan. Tubuh condong ke depan. "Kau itu benar-benar tidak peka sekali?"

Memang salah menanyakan sesuatu pada Karma. Kadang jawaban Karma sekenanya—entah benar atau salah—malah diragukan jawaban itu logis atau tidak. Kalaupun sekalinya benar, pasti jawabannya terlalu menyakitkan untuk ukuran hati seorang manusia.

Butuh kesabaran untuk menghadapi Karma.

"Aku ini seorang pembunuh bayaran." Koro-sensei merenggangkan badannya. "Apa kau tidak takut kalau suatu saat nanti aku akan membunuhmu?"

Karma terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap Koro-sensei—dengan ekspresi pura-pura ketakutan yang berlebihan. "Ahh~~ aku takut Koro-sensei-sama~~"

Entah kenapa rasanya Koro-sensei ingin menghajar bocah merah yang satu ini.

"Ngapain aku kurang kerjaan takut padamu." Karma malah tertawa. "Kita sama-sama makan nasi, tinggal satu atap di gereja ini. Kita sama-sama dihukum. Ah, hanya ada satu perbedaan di antara kita."

Alis Koro-sensei terangkat sebelah. Kepalanya miring ke kanan "Perbedaan?"

Karma tersenyum. Ia mendekat dirinya pada Koro-sensei. Mulutnya mendekat pada telinga Koro-sensei, seolah-olah ingin memberi suatu rahasia besar. "Kita sama-sama ganteng. Tapi kau itu jomblo abadi."

Ah.

Perbedaan macam apa itu.

Tapi sebelum Koro-sensei ingin menjitak Karma, laki-laki merah itu malah sudah duluan menjauh darinya. "Hei, yang terakhir berada di ruang makan berarti harus membereskan kamar selama satu minggu!" Karma langsung tancap gas, berlari secepat-cepatnya. "Yang kalah enggak kebagian _cake stawberry_!"

"Hei, hei! Jangan curi _start_ duluan—DAN MANA SUDI _CAKE STAWBERRY_ -KU KAU MAKAN, HAH?!"

Karma tertawa. Ia berlari secepat-cepatnya.

Lumayan, dua potong _cake stawberry_ untuk makam malamnya jika ia menang.

.

.

.

 _Hari-hari yang kita lalui bersama dengan penuh canda tawa._

 _Berada disampingmu membuatku selalu nyaman. Kau selalu bisa membuatku senang, kesal, dan damai. Baru kali ini aku bisa tertawa lepas layaknya seorang manusia._

 _Aku ingin selalu berada disampingmu. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya... apakah hari esok yang kau berikan selalu sama ataukah kau memiliki candaan baru?_

 _Terima kasih... telah memberikan hari-hari membahagiakan ini..._

.

.

.

Salju sudah berhenti turun. Langit malam menjadi cerah

Adalah favorit Karma, menikmati taburan bintang di langit lewat jendela kamarnya. Laki-laki merah itu selalu duduk disisi jendela. Tanpa rasa takut jatuh dari ketinggian empat lantai. Angin malam di musim dingin sama sekali tidak menyurutkan keinginannya untuk menikmati ribuan bintang. Yang ada, Karma malah mendekapkan dirinya dengan selimut tebal miliknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau setiap malam suka melihat bintang."

Koro-sensei berdiri di samping Karma. Memandang bintang dengan bosan tapi tetap terus menatap langit. Setidaknya pemandangan langit malam jauh lebih indah ketimbang melihat dinding raksasa itu.

Bintang selalu sama di langit. Terus memancarkan cahaya bersama rembulan. Yang membedakan tiap hari hanyalah rasi bintang silih berganti. Sisanya, tak lebih bintang yang terus memancarkan cahaya terang.

"Mereka benar-benar indah," komentar Karma sambil tersenyum. Tangannya menjulur ke angkasa, seolah dapat menggapai di antara mereka, menyimpan satu di kamarnya dingin. "Kau tahu, kuharap aku bisa menjadi bintang. Kalau perlu, menjadi bintang yang paling terang di angkasa."

"Tapi semakin terang suatu bintang, hidupnya makin singkat."

Tangan disilang. Mata melirik tajam. "Kau ingin aku mati muda?"

"Bukan ingin—tapi mendoakan."

Dasar perusak suasana damai. Karma menggerutu sebal.

Koro-sensei tersenyum jail melihat Karma cemburut. "Biar kutebak. Kau masih percaya dengan legenda bintang jatuh itu dapat mengabulkan harapan?"

"Terdengar konyol." Tapi Karma malah memalingkan mukanya.

"Sudahlah. Aku tahu kalau kau masih percaya." Koro-sensei menghela nafas. Memaklumi sifat Karma yang kadang malu sendiri untuk mengakui perasaannya—tsundere akut. "Tapi kalau memang itu benar, aku setia akan menunggu setiap malam."

"Heh? Ternyata seorang pembunuh bisa kekanak-kanakan toh."

"Jangan mengejekku Karma." Kadang-kadang, sifat Karma membuat Koro-sensei sebal sendiri. Koro-sensei mendesah pelan. "Aku memiliki satu harapan yang sangat ingin terkabul."

"Kenapa mesti nungguin bintang jatuh yang enggak pasti," kata Karma sambil melirik Koro-sensei. "Memang permohonan terakhirmu sebelum eksekusi tidak sanggup mengabulkannya? Jangan bilang kau berharap ingin kabur."

"Aku berharap rendahan seperti itu. Malah... ini jauh lebih berharga dibandingkan apapun."

"Hm, apa itu?"

Alih-alih untuk menjawab, tangan kiri Koro-sensei yang terasa hangat tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan kanan Karma. Suhu tangan Karma dingin. Barangkali karena terlalu lama menatap bintang tanpa menggunakan sarung tangan dan hanya mengandalkan selimut tebal. Entah apa yang merasukinya, Karma memilih tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya itu. Mungkin rasa nyaman yang berasal dari tangan dingin Koro-sensei.

Sudahlah. Mungkin Koro-sensei tidak mau menjawabnya. Barangkali, mimpinya itu terlalu berharga untuk dinyatakan.

 _Aku ingin terus seperti ini. Bersama-sama, menikmati waktu kita yang damai..._

.

.

.

 _Karma-kun, maukah kau mendengarkan permohonanku pada bintang jatuh?_

 _Aku ingin waktu berhenti—sehingga kita bisa terus bersama selamanya._

 _Kalaupun tidak bisa, aku ingin detik-detik terakhirku bersama denganmu._

 _Bermain bersama, Bercanda bersama._

 _Menikmati kedamaian sederhana yang tidak pernah kudapatkan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Koro-sensei, satu minggu lagi... kau akan dihukum mati."

"Ya, ada kenapa?"

"Apa kau tidak ketakutan?"

"Tidak, Karma... justru aku menunggunya."

.

.

.

Karma tidak pernah mengerti tentang pria itu, Koro-sensei.

Bukannya ia tidak peduli atau apa, hanya saja pria itu terus memenuhi isi hari-harinya. Hampir setiap hari mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mungkin Karma memiliki banyak teman di gereja ini. Tapi menghabiskan waktu bersama Koro-sensei jauh membuatnya senang.

Pria itu sebenarnya baik. Karma terus merasa aman berada di sampingnya. Meskipun Koro-sensei sering dikurung di kamarnya, ia tetap tidak memberontak untuk kabur. Ia sering membantu para suster untuk berdoa.

Kalau saja ia diberikan kesempatan satu kali saja, Koro-sensei pasti bisa hidup menjadi orang baik. Menjadi bagian gereja juga bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Seandainya saja ada kesempatan kedua...

Karma terdiam. Ah, benar. Koro-sensei sebetulnya hanya membutuhkan kesempatan kedua. Ia orang yang baik, makanya ia tidak perlu dihukum mati seperti itu.

Diam-diam, Karma mengambil kunci pintu belakang gereja pada tempat tersembunyi di dapur. Kunci yang menghubungkan dunia luar―memudahkan para suster untuk membeli bahan makanan ke pasar.

Dengan kunci ini, Koro-sensei akan bebas. Ia pasti akan terus hidup menjadi orang baik.

"Koro-sensei!" Karma menyebut namanya, dengan suara lantang. Pria yang tengah menikmati teh sore hari itu menoleh kearahnya. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Koro-sensei memiringkan kepalanya. "Hm, apa itu?"

"Inilah yang kuberikan."

Karma menunjukannya. Kunci sederhana yang menghubungkan pintu belakang gereja ini dengan dunia luar.

"Ini kunci untuk keluar bukan?"

Karma mengangguk. "Aku tahu kau itu orang baik. Karena itu, daripada kau dihukum mati... jauh lebih baik kau kabur dan hidup yang baik."

Koro-sensei terdiam sejenak. Menatap lekat-lekat Karma. "Karma, sebaiknya kau kembalikan kunci itu, atau kau akan mendapatkan masalah."

Eh?

"Tunggu dulu... kau tidak berniat kabur begitu?"

"Untuk apa aku kabur. Aku sudah siap untuk mati."

Karma terdiam. Apa? Siap untuk mati?

"Kenapa?" Karma menatap lekat-lekat Koro-sensei. "Kau itu orang baik. Kau itu punya berhak untuk hidup lebih damai... kenapa kau malah tidak mau kabur?!"

"Karma-kun... aku sudah bahagia disini. Aku sudah siap mati. Karena itu, sekarang kembalikan kunci itu."

"Aku tidak mau." Karma tetap bersikeras. "Ambilkah kunci ini. Aku beri kau kesempatan kedua!"

"Aku tetap berada disini Karma. Kutegaskan Karma, aku ingin hidup damai. Tak masalah jika berakhir seperti ini."

"Kau itu menyebalkan!" seru Karma. "Tidakah sekali saja kau menuruti keinginanku?"

"Tidak."

Karma menggepalkan tangannya. "Begitu ya... kau menyerah begitu saja. Padahal aku sudah memberikan kunci ini padamu..?"

Koro-sensei memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

"Baik, aku mengerti." Karma menunduk. "Kukira kau pembunuh hebat. Kukira kau bisa hidup lebih lama... ternyata aku salah. Aku kecewa padamu."

Karma beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Koro-sensei.

Perlahan-lahan, tanpa sadari Koro-sensei, bulir air mata keluar di sudut mata. Jatuh menyentuh lantai kayu kamar mereka. Ia menangis?

"Kenapa rasanya sakit..." Koro-sensei mencoba mengusap air matanya. "Aku tidak mengerti..."

Padahal ini untuk kebaikan Karma dan dirinya.

"Apakah ini rasanya berpisah?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Koro-sensei merasa sakit ketika kata perpisahan terlintas pada pikirannya

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku tahu, hari itu kau sebetulnya ingin aku mendapatkan kebahagiaan._

 _Tapi, bersama denganmu sudah cukup membuatku merasa paling beruntung_

 _Aku tidak ingin semua ini rusak._

 _Aku akan mengakhiri semuan ini, sesuai dengan takdir kita_

 _._

 _._

 _._

14 Februari.

Semerbak aroma valentine tersebar di gereja ini. Mereka merayakannya.

Dari kejauhan, Koro-sensei bisa melihat semuanya. Para suster terus tersenyum sambil membagikan coklat hangat untuk para tahanan, rata-rata didominasi laki-laki muda. Pastor tidak begitu banyak merapalkan kitab suci. Singkat dan membiarkan anak muda memiliki acaranya.

Valentine di gereja ini berbeda. Dibandingkan memberi coklat pada orang yang disukai, lebih baik membagikan coklat hangat sebagai bukti bahwa mereka dicintai oleh seseorang—siapapun dia.

"Dua hari lagi ya..."

Dibandingkan berbaur memeriahkan valentine, Koro-sensei lebih memilih berada di kamarnya. Bersama Karma. Hanya saja, laki-laki merah itu enggan membalik punggung tubuhnya. Terus menatap dinding dengan selimut hangatnya.

"Apa kau tidak tertarik untuk pergi kesana?" Koro-sensei mencoba untuk mencairkan suasananya. "Kurasa coklat hangat dapat menenangkanmu."

Akabane Karma tetap bisu. Enggan mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"Dua hari lagi waktu eksekusiku. Tak kusangka bakal terasa cepat sekali. Padahal kupikir aku bakal mati kebosanan di tempat ini."

Ia mengejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk memberi jeda diantara mereka.

"Yah, agak menyakitkan juga harus meninggalkan tempat ini. Tapi aku senang sekali."

Koro-sensei mendekatkan diri ke Karma. Ia tetap menjaga jarak, beberapa inchi darinya. Karma tetap teguh untuk tidak membalikan badannya. Koro-sensei menghela nafas. Sudahlah. Karma berhak untuk marah.

"Dari semua keahlian yang kumiliki, aku tidak begitu mengasah kemampuanku masak."

Tanpa berbalik, Karma tahu. Koro-sensei mengeluarkan satu kotak dari saku celanannya. Satu kotak coklat sederhana. Ia meletakannya di belakang punggung Karma.

"Ini untukmu." Ia tersenyum dan terus berbicara. "Terserah kau menganggap apa, tapi... aku sangat ingin memberimu coklat."

Coklat ini adalah lambang perasaannya selama ini. Tentang bagaimana Koro-sensei sangat beruntung dapat bersama dengan Karma.

Selanjutnya Koro-sensei pergi meninggalkan Karma.

Sendirian di kamar itu.

"Dasar bodoh, sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu terus?"

Tangan Karma meremas sarung bantalnya. Ia mendekap di dalam selimutnya.

Ia tidak mengerti, hari ini adalah hari suka-cita, tapi kenapa hatinya terasa sakit.

Coklat itu terduduk lesu di belakang Karma. Laki-laki merah itu sudah tidak peduli lagi pada coklat pemberian Koro-sensei.

.

.

.

 _Karma-kun, maukah kau mendengarkan permohonanku?_

 _Aku ingin mendapatkan coklat darimu_

 _Bukan coklat sembarang_

 _Tapi coklat yang akan menjadi mengakhiri hidupku_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Satu hari sebelum kematiannya. Satu hari tanpa Karma mendengar suaranya.

Sore itu, Karma memilih berkunjung ke dapur. Kali ini, objek pelampiasannya adalah dapur di belakang gereja, tempatnya bermain meracik bahan makanan untuk keisengannya.

Tidak ada satupun orang yang berada di dapur. Hanya tumpukan sayuran di meja dapur yang akan dijadikan makan malam hari ini. Sisa-sisa coklat yang belum sempat disajikan saat malam valentine kemarin masih berdiri lesu di pojok ruangan. Tidak ada yang menyentuhnya. Barangkali para suster sengaja tidak menyajikan pada pagi hari mengingat betapa banyak coklat dimakan semalaman.

Ini lucu. Di gereja yang selalu menggumbar kehidupan damain, sekarang akan menjadi tempat eksekusi seorang pembunuh bayaran yang menginginkan kehidupan damai. Terlebih, Karma malah diizinkan untuk membuat racun sebagai alat eksekusinya.

Apakah Koro-sensei pikir hanya karena ia suka membuat makanan aneh-aneh, Karma bisa mudah untuk membuat racun?

"Hahaha. Kau bermaksud untuk menghukumku? Jahat sekali."

Kadang Akabane Karma tidak mengerti. Sepanjang waktunya bersama dengan Koro-sensei, seharusnya pria itu pasti bisa kabur. Menggunakan sandera, mencari jalan rahasia di balik gereja, atau ambil paling ekstrim; memanjat dinding raksasa itu. Tapi dengan mudahnya Koro-sensei memilih untuk menuruti permintaan hukum. Ia bersedia... untuk dirinya dihukum mati.

Lama Karma memandangi coklat yang baru saja ia lelehkan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Karma memasak dengan berbahan dasar coklat. Pertama kalinya juga Karma memberikan coklat pada seseorang—meski sudah lewat hari valentine sekalipun.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu... Aku ingin membunuhmu."

Karma mengigit bibirnya. Spatula untuk mengaduk coklat digenggam erat, dijadikan objek pelampiasan kekesalannya. Pria itu—pria yang terus mengacaukan pikirannya. Tidak pernah berhenti untuk muncul di ingatannya. Apakah Koro-sensei tidak tahu? Seandainya saja ia tidak dihukum mati seperti ini... mungkin itu akan membuat Karma merasa nyaman.

Tapi kalau seperti ini, apakah Karma masih bisa terus berdamai pada hatinya?

"Kau ingin aku membunuhmu kan. Baik... aku turuti keinginanmu!"

Karma mengambil semua alat-alat untuk penindasannya. Wasaba, cabai pedas, garam, dan berbagai bahan makanan yang berbentuk pasta dan memiliki rasa sangat tidak enak, untuk Karma. Tanpa tanggung-tanggung Karma memasukan semua itu ke dalam coklatnya.

Benar, Karma akan membuat coklat paling buruk sedunia. Ia akan menghancurkan coklat ini. Pasti tidak ada yang mau memakan coklat ini. Pasti, Koro-sensei akan menolak coklat ini—pria itu pasti lebih mencintai perutnya ketimbang merasakan betapa mengerikan coklat Karma.

Koro-sensei pasti tidak akan memakan coklat ini...

"Kalaupun kau makan, pasti kau akan langsung memuntahkannya..."

Karma terus mengaduk coklatnya. Bulir-bulir air mata keluar di sudut mata Karma. Meskipun punggung tangannya mencoba menghapus air matanya, tetap saja, tidak pernah berhenti keluar. Mungkin karena aroma coklat ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk matanya. Atau mungkin karena perasaanya yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Kau pasti akan muntah memakannya." Karma terus menambahkan wasabi ke coklat itu. "Dan kau tidak perlu mati karena memakan coklatku."

Tanpa sadar, Karma melempar panci berisi coklatnya. Semuanya tumpah. Apa yang Karma buat terbuang sia-sia. Ia tidak bisa membuat coklatnya.

Mana sanggup... Karma membunuh orang yang ia cintai?

.

.

.

 _Mungkin ini permintaanku sangat kejam._

 _Mungkin kau sangat membenciku karena telah membuatmu merasa seperti ini._

 _Tapi... ada satu alasan kenapa aku memakan coklatmu itu._

 _Aku tidak akan peduli rasanya._

 _Dan juga, mungkin itu akan menjadi coklat pertama dan terakhirku._

.

.

.

Koro-sensei tampak khidmat. Ia terus berdoa di altar.

Malam itu, malam sebelum hari eksekusinya, Koro-sensei lebih memilih untuk berada di altar gereja utama. Berdoa atas dosa-dosa yang ia lakukan. Sebelumnya, ada Pastor yang menemaninya. Hanya saja, kali ini, Koro-sensei ingin berdoa sendirian. Menumpahkan semua keluh kesah pada Tuhan atas hidupnya tidak adil.

Diam, diam, Karma memperhatikannya dari jendela. Melihat bagaimana pria itu terus berdoa tanpa henti. Terkadang mengenggam erat salib di tangannya.

Pandangan Karma teralih pada coklat yang diberikan Koro-sensei. Masih membeku karena suhu udara musim dingin. Karma belum menyentuh coklat itu sama sekali. Hanya membiarkannya di dalam kotak begitu saja.

"Aku tidak suka coklat." Karma berkata pelan, tetap menyembunyikan diri di balik dinding gereja. "Aku jauh lebih suka stawberry."

Mengambil coklat itu dari kotak, Karma memakan coklat itu. Mengunyahnya dan merasakannya dengan lidahnya. Ini tidak lebih dari coklat batangan yang dilelehkan lalu dibentuk. Susu yang dipakai coklat itu belum tercampur sempurna. Rasanya terlalu manis untuk ukuran sebuah coklat.

"Apa kau tidak bisa bikin coklat...?" Karma tidak bisa berhenti untuk memakan coklat itu. Entahlah. Perasaan yang berada di coklat itu menyelimuti hatinya. Karma ingin merasakan perasaan itu."Karena itu... kau ingin hukuman matimu memakan coklatku?"

Karma mendongak ke arah langit. Bintang bertabur sempurna. Tapi tidak ada satupun bintang yang ingin jatuh untuknya.

Tanpa sengaja, Karma melihat sepucuk surat jatuh di hadapan. Surat yang hanya dilipat sampai membentuk kecil yang bisa diselipkan di kotak coklat itu. Karma mengambil surat itu. Sepertinya, itu adalah surat dari Koro-sensei.

Lalu, Karma membuka surat sederhana itu.

 _Dear Akabane Karma, teman sekamarku._

— _hei..., apakah kau mau mendengar isi hatiku?_

.

.

.

 _Mereka bilang... coklat menandakan cinta._

 _Mereka bilang, jika kau mendapatkan coklat di valentine, maka pemberi itu mencintaimu._

 _I_ _ni egois, tapi.. aku juga ingin perasaanku terbalas._

 _Dan juga, aku ingin menghembuskan nafas terakhirku, berada di pelukanmu_

.

.

.

"Harukah, aku mengabulkan keinginamu... Koro-sensei?"

.

.

.

16 Februari.

Dua hari setelah valentine sekaligus menjadi hari eksekusi kematiannya.

"Karma..."

Ia datang, dengan pakaian seperti biasa dikenakannya. Hanya saja kali ini celemek biru muda mengantung di tubuhnya. Wajah menunduk, enggan memperlihatkan matanya ke Koro-sensei. Mungkin laki-laki merah itu menangis, bersedih, atau mungkin juga marah.

Koro-sensei tahu, emosi Karma sekarang bercapur aduk.

Hanya saja, ia tetap datang. Hari perpisahan mereka untuk selamanya.

Karma mendongak, memberanikan diri untuk menatap Koro-sensei. Ia tersenyum mengejek. "Tidak adil jika hanya kau memberiku coklat."

"Benar." Pria itu tersenyum, mencoba mencairkan suasana di antara mereka. "Aku ingin coklatmu menjadi coklat pertamaku dan coklat terakhirku."

Tidak ada reaksi yang keluar dari Karma, selain terdiam. Kalimat itu membuatnya mengeratkan serat-serat celemeknya, mencoba untuk menahan sesuatu ekspresi di wajahnya.

Rintik-rintik salju turun, dengan tenang. Ini adalah malam yang tenang. Taburan bintang bak meisis selalu indah untuk dipandang oleh siapapun. Walau tempat ini―taman belakang gereja―dipagari dinding raksasa, dan para penjaga yang siap menembaknya jika ia kabur, Koro-sensei tetap merasa damai.

Karma duduk di sampingnya. Satu kotak coklat berada di tangannya. Ia memberi obrolan basa-basi, sebelum menyerahkan coklatnya. Seberapapun Karma lihai menipu seseorang, Koro-sensei tahu. Karma mencoba untuk menahan semua perasaannya.

Kepura-puraan itu membuat Koro-sensei yakin; Karma tidak mau menyerahkan coklat itu padanya.

Karma terus berbicara. "Kau beruntung ya, bisa menjelajahi garis lintang dunia, mempelajari banyak hal, dan bertemu banyak orang. Sayangnya kau malah berakhir disini."

"Kurasa ini adil." Koro-sensei tertawa renyah. "Inilah namanya seleksi alam. Sekuat apapun kita, pasti... kita akan jatuh juga."

"Padahal kau punya waktu untuk kabur dibandingkan mengurusi anak sepertiku." Karma mendesah pelan. "Kau itu benar-benar sudah menyerah."

"Ini bukan masalah menyerah atau tidak." Tangan Koro-sensei mengelus pelan helaian rambut Karma. Laki-laki itu cemburut. "Hidup itu sangat panjang dan kita tidak akan tahu berakhir seperti apa."

Karma terdiam. Terus mendekap pada Koro-sensei.

"Tapi sekarang hidupku divonis hukuman mati. Karena itu, daripada kabur tanpa arah... lebih baik aku akhir dengan damai."

Ia yang hidupnya tidak memiliki tujuan sama sekali. Tidal tahu siapa dirinya dan untuk apa dilahirkan. Yang dibesarkan dengan insting bertahan hidup―membunuh atau dibunuh.

Kesempatan untuk hidup berakhir damai adalah kesempatan langka.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi tentang hidup lamaku." Koro-sensei menyesapi aroma salju yang masih turun. "Aku ingin berakhir damai, di tempat ini."

Ia mengatakan seolah tanpa ada masalah.

"Dunia itu sangat luas, banyak hal yang belum aku ketahui. Kau harus cepat-cepat keluar dari sini, lalu jelajahi dunia sampai kau puas."

"Seperti aku akau menurutimu saja," jawab Karma sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya. "Jika memang dunia itu luas―seharusnya kau punya tempat untuk kabur, hidup lebih damai dibandingkan berakhir seperti ini."

Tangan Karma menggenggam erat tangan Koro-sensei, seolah tidak mau melepaskannya. Koro-sensei hanya terdiam sebelum menatap Karma lekat-lekat. Laki-laki merah itu enggan berbicara.

"Sudah waktunya Karma." Koro-sensei mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Bolehkah aku meminta coklatmu?"

Karma terdiam. Butuh beberapa menit untuk menyakin Karma memberikan coklatnya padanya. Kotak berwarna merah senada dengan Karma menjadi tempat coklat itu. Hanya pita merah menghiasi kotak itu. Sederhana. Tapi Koro-sensei tidak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku melumuri banyak racun di coklat itu," kata Karma sambil menunduk. "Kau akan mati jika memakannya."

"Aku tahu," jawab Koro-sensei tenang sembari membuka kotak itu. Sebuah coklat sederhana berbentuk hati, meski ada retak di tengahnya. "Tapi aku tak bisa membuang coklat yang susah kau buat kan. Dan kenapa coklat ini err... retak?"

"Aku mematahkannya―jangan kira perasaanmu terbalas hanya karena aku bersedia untuk membuatkan coklat ini."

Koro-sensei cemburut. "Mou, Karma-kun... kau tidak punya perasaan romantis begitu."

"Kau menyatakan cinta pada orang yang salah."

Tertawa pelan, Koro-sensei akhirnya mengambil coklat sederhana itu. Memasukannya dan mengunyahnya. Racun yang berada di coklat itu tidak begitu berasa. Hanya coklat yang melumer di lidahnya, mengodanya untuk memakannya lagi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Koro-sensei merasakan dekapan pemuda di sampingnya. Alih-alih bersandar berada di pundaknya, Karma merebahkan Koro-sensei pada pangkuannya.

"Karma..."

"Kalau seperti ini tidak masalah kan." Saat itulah, Koro-sensei merasakan bulir-bulir air mata Karma jatuh pada wajahnya. "Kau benar-benar jahat. Aku membencimu. Aku sangat membencimu."

"Kalau begitu a―AKH!"

Rasa sakit tiba-tiba menyerang pada dadanya. Racun coklat itu telah bereaksi. Karma memalingkan mukanya. Memejamkan matanya. Karma tidak sanggup melihatnya. Koro-sensei kesakitan di hadapannya. Bercak darah keluar dari mulutnya. Ia terus menggenggam erat dadanya, rasa sakit itu tak tertahankan.

"Ka-karma..." Tangannya menyentuh pelan wajah Karma. Berusaha untuk menghapus air mata laki-laki merah itu. "Te-terima kasih... atas semuanya..."

Karma tidak membalasnya. Ia hanya mengelus pelan kepala Koro-sensei seolah mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Karma terus menangis. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya.

"Aku bersyukur... bisa bertemu denganmu."

Kali ini, ia tidak akan berbohong lagi dengan perasaannya. Ya, Koro-sensei merasa paling beruntung bisa bertemu denga Karma. Mungkin semua kenangan dalam hidupnya, kenangan bersama Karma yang paling berarti baginya.

Karma memperkenalkannya tentang kedamaian. Karma mengajarkannya untuk tertawa lepas. Karma selalu berada di sampingnya.

Dan akhirnya, ia harus mencari kedamaian itu sendiri. Ia tidak boleh mengandalkan Karma terus. Karma harus berkembang, menjadi sebuah bunga yang akan bertahan berbagai rintangan.

"Karma-kun, aku mencintaimu..."

Koro-sensei memejamkan matanya. Akhirnya dia berhasil mengatakan perasaannya ke Koro-sensei, kalau dia sangat mencintainya. Hatinya sekarang jauh lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Lebih nyaman namun sangat mendebarkan. Meski Karma sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Entahlah, Koro-sensei tidak tahu kenapa. Asalkan perasaannya sudah tersampai... semua tak masalah.

Koro-sensei mencintai Karma.

Dan dia ingin tertidur lelap untuk sekarang.

.

.

.

 _Terima kasih atas segala-galanya yang telah kau berikan padaku. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa menghabiskan detik-detik terakhirku bersama denganmu._

 _Di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi. Kau harus siap menerima sebuah hal yang baru dan juga kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Hadapilah itu semua dengan senyuman. Aku tahu... kau itu pasti kuat dari siapapun._

 _Kau harus tersenyum... kau itu tidak keren kalau nangis! Aku jauh lebih suka mukamu yang jail sampai ingin aku ingin memukulmu. Hahaha..._

 _Nee, aku harap, kau terus bahagia meski itu tanpa diriku._

 _Jagalah dirimu baik-baik._

.

 _Salam hangat,_

 _Koro-sensei_

.

 _P.S: Aku sangat mencintaimu_

.

.

.

―end―

.

.

.

HUWAAAAAAA! MAAF APDETNYA TELAAATT TTATT

Sudah berhari-hari aku sakit (untung enggak sampai dirawat), pengen buka laptop tapi dilarang, disuruh istirahat dulu. Makanya, baru hari ini aku bisa apdet :"D

ehem... TAPI AKU ENGGAK RELA KALAU KORO-SENSEI BAKAL MATI BENERAN 8"((((((( kalo itu beneran... aku tak tahu kokoro ini siap broken atau tidak TTATT

Aku tidak tahu alurnya nyambung atau tidak. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menjabarkan tentang pemberian coklat itu. Hanya saja, entah kenapa rasanya ada yang kurang begitu... yaudah tambahi aja~ hohohoho~

Terima kasih dan maaf untuk kak Kuo... yaah, aku tahu ini telat banget TT...TT dan juga terimakasih juga para readers yang mau membaca cerita sederhana ini, aku tidak tahu ini masuk ke hurt/comfort, drama atau malah angst. Yaudah masukin aja ke drama.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk semua... ditunggu kritik dan saranya :"D

.

Salam hangat,

the dreamer for rain


End file.
